leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Ori and Sein, the Light of Nibel
Ori and Sein, the Light of Nibel are custom champions in League of Legends based on the main characters from Ori and the Blind Forest. While both Ori and Sein are of unknown gender, I will refer to them as he and she respectively for convenience. Art is by SP-hera at deviantart. Abilities Ori cannot use basic attacks. Instead, issuing an attack command causes Sein to attack the target for as long as Ori remains within range of it, dealing magic damage. Ori can still move and use abilities while Sein is attacking. |description2 = While Sein isn't attacking, she gathers energy for up to |Affected by cooldown reduction}} seconds, causing her next basic attack to deal up to % AD}} bonus damage. At maximum charge, the attack hits all enemies in a 200-radius area around the target and applies spell effects. |description3 = Sein's attacks applies on-hit and on-attack effects, and can . |description4 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | . }} }} Ori tosses a sphere of light to a target location. If it lands on an enemy or terrain or after a delay, it detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a small area. |description2 = Light Burst can be redirected by Bash if it lands on Ori, causing it to travel quickly in a straight line and detonate on terrain, the first enemy hit or when it reaches maximum range. |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = | | }} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | seconds at max range. }} }} Ori takes on a defensive stance for 1''' second while aiming in a target direction. |description2 = If '''Ori would be hit by an enemy ability projectile while defending, he instead dashes a fixed distance in the direction he was aiming while redirecting the projectile in the opposite direction. Enemies hit by the dash take magic damage. |description3 = Redirected projectiles will hit Ori's enemies instead of his allies. |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = 550 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Ori stomps the ground after a delay, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and . |description2 = Light Bursts hit by Stomp are also knocked back, detonating if they hit terrain or an enemy. |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = 300 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Ori creates a Soul Link at his current location that lasts for 5''' seconds. If he would die while Soul Link is active, he is revived at the Soul Link with the same amount of and as when it was created, consuming it in the process. |description2 = At rank 2, creating a Soul Link restores . |description3 = At rank 3, reviving at a Soul Link refreshes its duration rather than consuming it. |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Change Log reduced to % from 50% at all ranks. 6/2: * Created }}